Halloween Rivamika 2017
by CharlieMontgomery
Summary: Conjunto de pequeñas historias que forman parte de la Semana Halloweeen Rivamika del grupo de Facebook "La Hermandad Rivamika"
1. Día 1 Hombres Lobo

Hola! Aquí nuevamente con unas pequeñas historias con motivo de la semana Rivamika de Halloween propuesto por el grupo de Facebook "La hermandad Rivamika", y si, ya sè que ya paso la semana pero vamos!, ya tenia la historias hechas, ¿por que no compartirlas?

Asì que comenzamos con esta historia que, la verdad, me quedo mucho mas cursi de lo que pensé, espero que la disfruten :)

* * *

31 de octubre

Hombres lobos

* * *

-Mocosa! Despierta!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Es hora, ya casi anochece-

-Vale, vale ya voy-

-No tardes, toma lo que necesites y vámonos rápido-

-Lo que diga capitán-

-¿Y para qué es esa enorme mochila que traes?-

-¿Para qué más? Para curarte, la vez pasada te lastimaste mucho más de lo que creí y necesitaba más medicina… Eso y una cobija más grande-

-¿Otra vez te vas a quedar? Mocosa, ya te dije que no es necesario, puedes regresar a tu departamento y quedarte ahí-

-Y yo ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar aquí, vigilar que no pase nada y curarte en la mañana-

-Sigues culpándote ¿cierto?... Ya te lo había dicho, no podíamos perder a nuestra mejor cazadora de hombres lobos descontrolados… y con Kenny haciendo su ejército de licántropos mutantes, esto se puede descontrolar.

-No tenias porque atravesarte en el camino de ese licántropo… No tendríamos que escondernos ahora… La gente comenzará a sospechar porque desapareces cada luna llena, si hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte porque creen que estamos juntos-

-Y no lo estamos?-

-No lo sé mi capitán. Hasta ahora no he oído una propuesta formal de su parte-

-Creí que había quedado claro cuando confesamos nuestros sentimientos mientras estaba al borde de la muerte por esa mordida-

-Eso sí está claro, pero nunca me pidió ser su novia-

-Bueno, mocosa tonta, antes de que me encierres en esa cabaña a prueba del fin del mundo y tú te encierres en el cuarto de junto, respóndeme esta pregunta: quisieras ser mi novia y próxima esposa hasta que el descubrimiento de mi licantropía en el cuartel general nos separe?-

-Si, pero con una condición, que ni eso nos separe-

* * *

¿Lo ven? Muy cursi, pero espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien aceptada. Esperen las siguientes historias


	2. Día 2 Alma en pena

Día 2 ! Y el tema de esta ocasión es Apariciones/Almas en pena. Honestamente no sé de dónde salió esto. La idea comenzó como otra cosa pero termino así. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Mikasa salió de la sala de cine tomando fuertemente la mano de su pequeña hija Mary e intentando ocultar, sin éxito, las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

-Mami, tú también lloraste?- Preguntó su pequeña con curiosidad

-Si mi niña, la película está muy linda- Respondió ella diciendo la verdad a medias.

-Me gustó mucho la forma en que los mexicanos celebran a sus muertos. Quiero pensar que papá está en un lugar así de bonito, que sigue escalando montañas y andando en motocicleta- Dijo Mary con ilusión sin saber que cada palabra solo hacía que el dolor en su pecho aumentará un poco más.

Mikasa y Levi se habían casado 11 años atrás, habiendo superado los prejuicios por tanta diferencia de edad y el hecho de que sus familias habían crecido juntas y se unión se viera como incesto aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre. Vivieron juntos 9 increíbles años, en los cuales recorrieron el mundo buscando la ola más extrema que surfear, la montaña más alta que escalar y la carretera más larga que manejar en sus motos; hasta que Levi falleció atropellado por un conductor ebrio, cerca de su casa, donde al fin se habían establecido a vivir una vida más "tranquila". Irónico.

-Si, yo también quiero pensar eso mi niña- Dijo Mikasa, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea -Qué te aparece si vamos a México el próximo año? Podríamos ver esas enormes ofrendas que pusieron en la película

-Sí mamá! Sería increíble!- casi gritó la pequeña Mary mientras imaginaba las flores de colores, las ofrendas gigantescas y los nuevos lugares que podría explorar.

…

Mikasa se inclinó en su cama, seguía con el corazón estrujado y las lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos. Su pequeña había salido a jugar un rato con sus vecinitos y eso le había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, a su dolor.

-Debes dejarme ir Mikasa- le susurró Levi al oído.

-No puedo, no quiero hacerlo-

-Te amo con todo mi corazón pero esto nos está acabando a ambos. Tú no dejas ir el pasado, no me dejas partir al más allá o a lo que sea que hay después y a mi me consume cada vez más la oscuridad, me estoy acabando aquí. Créeme que me gustaría estar con ustedes por toda la eternidad. Que no hubiera dado para estar contigo y ver crecer a nuestra niña pero no se puede-

-No quiero que te vayas, así al menos puedo verte y escuchar tu voz-

-Pero a qué precio? Mikasa… soy un fantasma, no estoy por completo ahí-

Un grito los sobresaltó a ambos e hizo que Levi desapareciera de la habitación.

-Mamá! Puedo quedarme en casa de Alí? Hará una pijamada- termino diciendo mientras entraba a la habitación y veía a su madre -Mamá estás bien?

-Si mi niña, estoy bien, solo que recordaba a tu padre y no pude evitar llorar-

Mikasa abrazo fuertemente a su hija y pensó en Levi. Algún día lo dejaría ir, pero no ese día. Aún no estaba lista.

* * *

Y? Les gusto? No?

Se entendió la idea? Alguna duda?


	3. Día 3 Vampiros

Y seguimos con el día 3, en esta ocasion el tema es: Vampiros

Espero que les guste.

-Mikasa! Se está muriendo, no lo puedo salvar! Vas a hacerlo o no?-

La habitación estaba repleta de cadáveres mutilados, la sangre escurría en todos lados y los sobrevivientes estaban muy heridos, sin embargo nada de eso le importaba a Mikasa, para ella solo existía el cuerpo que sostenía Armin y que no dejaba de temblar.

-Como que no puedes salvarlo? Para eso eres médico!- Le gritó ella enfurecida

-Ha perdido muchísima sangre, no tengo el material adecuado para tratarlo y si seguimos discutiendo va a morir. A menos de que te decidas a convertirlo- Le explicó con toda calma, ignorando el enfado con el que le había hablado su mejor amiga. La entendía, estaba enamorada y un dilema mortal.

Mikasa no sabía qué hacer, lo amaba tanto pero no podía arrastrarlo al infierno en el que vivía, a la vida eterna que pronto se volvía una eterna desilusión. Pero iba a perderlo y él se había convertido en su luz, había iluminado cada rincón de su vida como una estrella fugaz y sin él quedaría sola vagando en la oscuridad.

-Mikasa! Necesito tu respuesta pero ya! ¿Qué hacemos? Casi no tiene pulso- El grito de Armin la sacó de sus pensamientos y tomó una decisión dejándose llevar por su corazón.

¿Levi la perdonaría alguna vez? ¿Entendería que fue por salvarlo? ¿Entendería que fue porque le amaba demasiado? ¿Qué era tan egoísta que no lo dejaría morir?

-Inclínalo hacia mí- Pidió rápidamente mientras se cortaba la muñeca con su uña afilada y acercaba la sangre que poco a poco salía a la boca de Levi. Casi lo olvidaba, era primero la mordida: sus colmillos salieron con fiereza, se acercó al amor de su eterna vida y dejo que su veneno lo invadiera al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba que su propia sangre fuera absorbida por él.

Los minutos pasaron y aunque Levi ya no sangraba, no veía cambio alguno en él; recordaba que su transformación había sido muy dolorosa y larga. De pronto, las dudas se apoderaron de ella, ¿Había sido demasiado tarde? ¿Convertirlo no había dado resultado? ¿Lo había perdido para siempre?

Un grito desgarrador la sorprendió. Levi se retorcía en el piso como si estuviera convulsionándose, horribles gritos salían de su garganta, Mikasa quería aliviar su dolor pero sabía que no podía hacer nada solo esperar a que terminara la transformación. Los minutos pasaron tan lentamente que sintió que habían pasado varias horas desde que se decidió a convertirlo y los gritos que comenzaron tan súbitamente, así desaparecieron.

-Mikasa… ¿Estoy vivo?- Preguntó confundido, su voz ahora se oía mucho más sensual que antes si era posible -¿Cómo?

-Lo estás, a medias. Tenía que convertirte, era la única forma en que podía salvarte, perdóname- Dijo ella con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, resistiendo el inminente deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos y no soltarlo.

Tras un silencio que le pareció larguísimo, Levi tomó la barbilla de Mikasa, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Su tacto, antes tan cálido, ahora se sentía frío casi helado.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, me salvaste la vida. Y no hay mejor forma de agradecerte que pasar el resto de la eternidad haciéndote feliz-

Ojos rojos como la sangre fresca se encontraron y sellaron esa promesa uniendo sus frentes. Había muchas cosas que aclarar, pero les sobraba tiempo para hacerlo.


End file.
